


Shall I compare thee

by superwholockbiatch999



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockbiatch999/pseuds/superwholockbiatch999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas is a poetry nerd who likes to recite Shakespeare's sonnets and Dean gets really turned on from it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall I compare thee

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I do not owe this sonnet (obviously), nor do I owe the characters.  
> Also this is my first fic so please don't be too hard on me

"C'mon babe.. Recite something to me. You know I love it" Dean said as he spread light butterfly kisses on Castiel's jaw and neck. He wasn't lying- Cas reciting poetry to him was one of his favorite things. The way the older man's grave voice matched the rhythm of sonnets and poems made him shiver every time.

"Wha- what should I recite?" Asked Cas, voice quivering from Dean's touch. He never quite got used to the fact the strong, built man treated him with such delicacy.

"Your pick, angel. I just love hearing that voice of yours" Dean said, kissing stubbled chick before reaching Cas' ear, voice gruff and low with want. It wasn't long- merely seconds, before Cas has decided.

" _Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate"_. As he continued, dean started kissing every single part he could reach with more enthusiasm, careful to avoid lips so he wouldn't interrupt his lover.

" _R- rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease has all too short a date"_ Cas went on, releasing a shaky breath every once in a while as dean made his way further down his body, unzipping his lover's jeans and pulling them down teasingly slow, along with his boxers.

" _Sometimes too hot the eye of heaven shines- uhh FUCK, dean"_ \- Castiel said, voice a bit rasped, as the younger man wrapped his pretty pink lips around his cock and started sucking.

"Don't fucking stop or I will too" dean said, stopping his actions shortly before he continued.

" _Ahh.. And o- often is his gold complexion dimm'd; and every fair from- FUCK DON'T STOP"_ Castiel hissed as he tried to keep going, but it was hard seeing as Dean's hot mouth was all over his throbbing dick. Dean was picking up his pace, loving the sounds that are coming out of Cas' mouth.

" _And every fair from fair sometimes declines, by- ahh- by chance or natures changing course, untrimm'd."_ Cas was practically panting now, dean licking and sucking every single inch of him, bobbing his head and then deep throating Cas' flushing cock, almost making him scream with pleasure.

" _But- but the eternal summer shall not fade, nor lose possession of that-uhh shit- that fair thou ow'st"_ he gritted through his teeth, grabbing Dean by his hair and pushing him impossibly deeper, though the younger man did not flinch. " _Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade, when in eternal lines to time thou grow'st - fuck Dean just like that.."_ Cas was moaning, already extremely close to the release of his orgasm. He sat up a bit, grabbed his lover's chin and made him look up whilst still sucking him. Intense green eyes met lust blown blue ones, and the older man recited the last two sentences, and the most important ones- " _so long as men can live and eyes can see, so long lives this and this gives life to thee"_ and with those words Castiel came deep in Dean's mouth, his orgasm nearly knocking him out. He didn't have much time to come down from it though, before hot, somewhat bitter lips were on his in a passionate kiss.

"GOD, I love you" Dean said once they came out for air.

"I love you, too" replied Cas, a content smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave comments etc :)


End file.
